martin_cultfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin cult is g0zś brother?
'MartinCult, '''The head of the Cult family, A great great great great grand father, And a sociopath. He is part of the Cult Family, Known for it's mysterious past & strange happenings. He is the eldest of them. He has a split personality disorder, It is like 2 brains operating in one body, The first personality is the Happy-Bright-Positive one, It co- operates with people normally, Makes new friends, Is kind, etc. The other personality is your worst nightmare, if you make him angry, He will probably engage in verbal combat with you unless you push it too far, Then he takes the fight into a larger scale & finds any way to erase you. His Negative personality is the common one to take over his body, The positive personality rarely takes over ( Unless it needs to. ). Both personalities forget what the other does, For example: The positive personality friends a person, The neg. personality does not recall friending this person & thus annihilates him/her. His Negative side also chooses people he finds special, He becomes friends with them & treats them like a sibling. Martin Town Mart lived in a place called "Martin town", He and a few others had properties there. Along with an odd purple truck that has no windows, It is rumored that this truck housed a "thing" (What Mart calls it) that is a bandit, It stole and destroyed other houses for its own personal gain, This thing was seen on a paper outside Mart's house in the game. It also can be seen in his family member, LenzCult's place on a drawing too. Youtube Video On 1/29/18, MartinCult uploaded a video with hidden messages about his personality onto youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICoI3xqq5Dc&feature=youtu.be The Cult House The newest MartinCult game is 'The Cult House' it is a house that represents the current martin and the rebrand that his new account owner gave him. It shows how Martin could not depend on himself & how he could not live alone. He is depressed and does not have a sense of humanity. His wife Eudora passed away, but he still thinks she is alive and hallucinates that she is there, while his positive side knows that she is no longer with him. Ranks & Titles Roblox's Myths : Contained Myth Cult family : Head of the family, Oldest member. o one day i just got online on roblox with my casual account, and i joined G0Z his place, weird thing was, Everything seemed darker and it was bloodier, so i checked the update log, nothing, i contiuned looking around , so i gone into the teleporter and got out , i walked into the bar cause i liked the music there, in one turn the music stopped, and everything again turn alot darker, the ground was splatterd with blood, i saw a nose indentical to G0Z his one on his avatar, but when i took a closer look at it, it had something written on it, in dark shadey letters, i couldn't make up what it was, i just knew it had to do something with ''die once i left the server with a Little bit of panic, 2 days later i came back, to see my whole avatar blacked, with the same nose of G0Z but immdeatly when i saw it, it changed back to my normal and the item was deleted, i was a Little frustrated about it, i decided to play Jailbreak for a Little, donating. but everybody was kicked randomly, and i heard the same music playing from G0Z his game, but it was backwards, it got more distorted over time, creepy things i dont want to get much into were painted on the walls with Rainbow colored blood, than, roblox stopped working, when i reseted my computer and got back on , my account was terminated, Reason for ban:Hacking. than when i closed my laptop and gone to bed, i saw the clown nose of G0Z and i heard the same music playing in my head, something grabbed me, and i woke up in the morning only to see, everything was gone, i opened my laptop and everything was back to normal, but still when i go to bed. and it's very silent, i can still hear the same song , over and over again. -martin c u l t 10101101001001011010